


Cuore in me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Come un musical [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sulla soundtrack Cuore in me del musical Il gobbo di Notre Dame.





	1. CAPITOLO 1

CAPITOLO 1

__

__

_ Cuore in me   
Che sei così spezzato  _

Sanji lasciò cadere a terra la sigaretta e la pestò sotto la scarpa, si passò la mano tra i capelli disordinandoli. Attraversò la porta-finestra, lasciando la camera da letto, e raggiunse il bordo del davanzale, vi appoggiò le mani e si sporse, guardando il giardino sottostante.

I lampioncini illuminavano in modo discontinuo il prato, lasciando alcuni punti in penombra.

Sanji alzò il capo e osservò il cielo blu-notte puntellato di stelle. Le sue iridi azzurri si tinsero di riflessi color fumo e si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sapevano di tabacco.

Il vento freddo della notte gli sferzava il viso, arrossandogli le guance pallide.

Si allargò la cravatta con l’indice, la sua pelle era arrossata e sospirò pesantemente.

“Non vieni a riposare?” si sentì domandare.

Deglutì rumorosamente e si voltò, osservando la giovane donna che aveva raggiunto il limitare della porta-finestra e si era aggrappata all’infisso di legno.

“Mi dispiace, amore. Ho un sacco di pensieri per la testa e al momento non ho sonno” ammise.

“Ultimamente sei sempre così buio. Qualcosa non va al ristorante?” domandò la donna.

Sanji abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la camicia da notte blu mare della moglie aderirle al corpo formoso, intravide le forme delle gambe e deglutì. Avvertì un calore al basso ventre osservando il seno prosperoso di lei che s’intravedeva attraverso la stoffa.

“Tu dormi pure, Robin. Non ti preoccupare, penso sia solo stanchezza. Abbiamo avuto parecchi critici gastronomici che ci hanno fatto visita ultimamente. Il mio è solo stress” la rassicurò.

Robin guardò le spalle del marito, strette dalla giacca nera che indossava e sporse le labbra piene. Lo raggiunse, tenendo una mano appoggiata sul fianco, con l’altra gli accarezzò la schiena.

“Sicuro che non preferisci un massaggio?” domandò seducente.

Sanji sorrise, delle ciocche bionde gli scivolarono davanti al viso coprendogli totalmente l’occhio sinistro. Le prese la mano nella propria e le sfiorò il dorso con le labbra.

“L’idea mi alletta, mia adorata, ma tu sei stanca” disse gentilmente. Si sporse e le bacio delicatamente la guancia. “Però non ti priverei mai d’importanti ore di sonno. Tranquilla, vai serena a riposare. Mi fumo un’altra sigaretta e ti raggiungo” la rassicurò.

Robin gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio e si sporse sulle punte dei piedi, baciandolo.

“Allora ti aspetto” disse.

“Non temere, ti raggiungerò sicuramente” rispose Sanji. Le baciò la fronte e Robin si staccò, dirigendosi nuovamente verso la camera da letto. Sanji la osservò socchiudere alle sue spalle la porta-finestra e s’infilò la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni. Ticchettò con la punta della propria scarpa di vernice sul pavimento del terrazzo ed estrasse un telefonino, recuperò i messaggi e ne aprì l’ultimo.

< Domani notte ti aspetto al night. Non avrai difficoltà a sgattaiolare di nascosto via dal tuo locale per raggiungermi, tanto lo fai sempre > lesse mentalmente. Cancellò il messaggio e chiuse gli occhi, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolo lungo il viso.

< Dimmi perché cuore mio. Oh, cuore in me, che sei così spezzato, ti prego dimmelo > pensò.


	2. CAPITOLO 2

CAPITOLO 2

_ Cuore in me   
Che sei così spezzato  _

Sanji si strinse la cravatta e si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi, togliendoseli dal viso e infilò una cuffietta. Gonfiò il letto e indossò la casacca bianca da chef, allacciandosi i bottoni dorati.  Controllo le proprie scarpe, si passò le mani sui vestiti eliminando le pieghe e indossò i guanti. Entrò nella cucina e guardò uno dei suoi tagliare rapidamente delle verdure, un’altra era intenta ad accendere i fornelli.

“Di là i camerieri sono già pronti, vediamo di velocizzare i tempi” ordinò. Raggiunse un frigorifero grigio alto due volte lui e lo aprì. Tirò fuori una cassa colma di aragoste e la appoggiò sul ripiano, aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua e aspettò che diventasse bollente. Controllò che il purificatore funzionasse e prese un grosso pentolone, lo riempì d’acqua e lo mise sui fornelli. Li accese e, nel momento in cui l’acqua stava bollendo, vi gettò all’interno l’aragosta. Si spostò lasciando che il rubinetto venisse usato da un altro cuoco. Estrasse il crostaceo una volta cotto e ne infilò un altro, mise l’aragosta sul tagliere rapidamente, senza scottarsi e afferrò il coltello apposito. Pulì rapidamente l’aragosta, con movimenti rapidi e precisi.

Uno dei cuochi più giovani l’osservò e impallidì vedendolo preparare una trentina di aragoste in una decina di minuti.

< È così rapido da non sembrare nemmeno umano > pensò.

“Tu che cosa fai qui? Sei l’addetto ai piatti, tocca dopo a te” lo riprese un’altra cuoca. Il ragazzo annuì e si allontanò.

Sanji controllò le insalate fatte da altri suoi collaboratori, spostò le foglie nei vari piatti fino a renderle delle composizioni armoniche, aggiunse alcuni ingredienti e le decorò tutte con i pezzi di aragosta che aveva già preparato.

Passò a dedicarsi alle mousse, riprese un suo collaboratore che stava per sforare di qualche secondo la cottura della carne e controllò che gli altri finissero di preparare i fritti misti.

“Accendete i forni, mandate i camerieri a controllare se stanno iniziando ad arrivare i clienti in anticipo, fate controllare se ai tavoli continua ad andare tutto bene. Oggi ho trovato parecchi tovaglioli non piegati perfettamente, se scoprite chi è a fare errori così grossolani comunicatemelo. Non tollerò gente così tra i miei…”. Gli ordini di Sanji risuonarono nella cucina.

Il Vice-cuoco lo guardò di sottecchi e schioccò la lingua sul palato, occupandosi di tagliare a fette molto sottili l’arrosto senza far schizzare il letto di sugo su cui era adagiato.

< Ultimamente è sempre nervoso. Si getta a capofitto nel lavoro, lì dove è perfettamente controllato, ma è diventato aggressivo. Ha gli occhi cerchiati di occhiaie e minaccia di licenziare un po’ tutti. Così rischierà di rendere l’aria troppo tesa in cucina > pensò.

“ _Ehy_ ,  _cuocastro_ , vado io a controllare in sala, non c’è bisogno di licenziare nessuno di questi marmocchi” lo riprese.

Sanji guardò Zoro e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Datti una mossa, allora, testa ad alga” sibilò.

< Almeno quando sono qui, nelle mie cucine, cuore in me; che sei così dilaniato, e mi pare che anche il corpo tu mi abbia diviso in due; mi dai un po’ di tregua > si disse.


	3. CAPITOLO 3

CAPITOLO 3

_ Due donne sono tue   
Tu due metà  _

__

Sanji fece scorrere le foto del proprio cellulare e socchiuse gli occhi, incidendo la sigaretta con i denti. Osservò la foto di sua moglie, era vestita di bianco e il velo che indossava era semi-trasparente e lasciava intravedere il suo viso. Passò alla foto successiva, che ritraeva Robin con un vestito a fiori, il volto nascosto da un libro e lei accomodata su una sedia a sdraio.

Sanji sospirò, continuando a far passare le foto, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Ticchettò con la scarpa contro il muro a cui teneva il piede aderito, l’altro era sul pavimento. Sanj piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli biondi. Era appoggiato alla parete di un corridoio in penombra, davanti a una porta di legno chiusa. Sospirò pesantemente, uscì dalla galleria di foto e guardò l’orario, socchiuse gli occhi corrugando la fronte. Rimise il cellulare nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni neri e alzò lo sguardo, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. Ascoltò il proprio respiro e la musica che proveniva dalla sala del night, arrivando ovattata.

< Speriamo non si faccia attendere troppo, non voglio che al ristorante si accorgano della mia mancanza. Quel fissato dei coltelli da strapazzo potrebbe farmi delle domande scomode >. Sbuffò con entrambe le guance.

< Lei adora tenermi sulle spine. Gioca con me come farebbe il gatto con il topo. Tutto il contrario della mia Robin, così comprensiva e attenta. Dannato me! > si disse. Si passò la mano tra i capelli, arruffandoli.

La porta del camerino si aprì, dal suo interno proveniva un forte odore di fiori.

Una giovane donna uscì, il suo corpo era stretto da un succinto e provocante abito rosso fuoco, che lasciava intravedere la lingerie e i seni morbidi della proprietaria.

“Sapevo che saresti venuto” disse quest’ultima, sporgendo le labbra a cuore.

Sanji le sorrise e osservò il collarino di pelle nera che la ballerina indossava.

“Speravi, mia gatta ladra. Ami i costosi regali che ti faccio” disse.

La giovane avanzò verso di lui, i suoi tacchi a spillo davano vita a una serie di ticchettii colpendo il pavimento.

“Ogni donna ama i regali e tu hai buon gusto, gamba nera” sussurrò roca.

Sanji avvampò e distolse lo sguardo.

“Quello è un vecchio soprannome. Non faccio più combattimenti clandestini. Né io, né il mio migliore amico” borbottò.

La giovane piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli arancioni.

“Lo so, i soldi ormai non ti servono più. Hai realizzato il tuo sogno, hai sposato una ricca ereditiera e hai ottenuto il tuo ristorante” sussurrò.

“Nami, non tirare in mezzo mia moglie. Lei non c’entra, sarei stato fortunato a sposarla a prescindere dai soldi” disse secco Sanji, indurendo il tono. Delle ciocche bionde gli finirono davanti all’occhio destro, oscurandoglielo.

< E vorrei poter amare solo lei, invece non riesco a stare lontano da te > pensò.

“Eppure torni sempre da me. Il tuo è uno strano modo di dimostrare la fortuna” disse Nami. Gli baciò il collo, sporcandogli la pelle di rossetto.

< Cuore in me, due donne sono tue e tu ti sei diviso esattamente a metà > si disse Sanji.


	4. CAPITOLO 4

CAPITOLO 4

_ Cuore in me   
Diviso tra due visi  _

__

Sanji mise una mano sul fianco di Nami, sfiorandole la pelle lì dove c’era lo spacco, si piegò in avanti e le prese il lobo dell’orecchio in bocca, lo succhiò ripetutamente. Nami gli sfilò delicatamente la giacca nera e la fece cadere sul divanetto al suo fianco.

Sanji la baciò, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle di lei, Nami gorgogliò e chiuse gli occhi, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono. Approfondirono il braccio, fino ad arrossare le labbra di entrambi e a mozzarsi il fiato a vicenda.

Nami si staccò, ansimando e Sanji le mise le mani sulle spalle, facendola stendere. Si mise a gattoni sopra di lei, Nami gli slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni e il bottone di quest’ultimi. Sanji le abbassò la cerniera del vestito rosso e glielo sfilò, lasciandola in intimo. Avvertiva delle fitte al basso ventre, che gli bruciava.

Nami lo guardò negli occhi, specchiandosi nelle iridi azzurre e liquide di lui, le pupille di Sanji erano dilatate. Nami gli slacciò la cravatta e la fece cadere per terra, mentre Sanji si toglieva le scarpe.

“Non sai quanto ti desidero” biascicò con voce rauca.

“Ci conosciamo da così tanto tempo e mi ripeti sempre e solo questa frase. Sei un tipo ripetitivo” sussurrò Nami. Gli slacciò la camicia blu e gli baciò ripetutamente il petto, lasciandogli dei segni con il rossetto.

“Perché è sempre stato così. Il tuo corpo mi fa impazzire” sussurrò rauco.

Nami gli abbassò i pantaloni, lasciandolo solo con i boxer firmato. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, il suo respiro irregolare e i lunghi boccoli arancioni le solleticavano le spalle sottili.

“Scommetto che tua moglie non ti fa lo stesso effetto sotto le lenzuola” sibilò.

< Con quell’orribile naso che si ritrova poverina, rovina un corpo che di per sé sarebbe molto più formoso del mio. E poi, sembra sempre così triste e silenziosa. Chissà se sa delle corna e se le tiene lo stesso per non fare una cattiva figura con il resto dell’alta società > si domandò.

Sanji la guardò in viso, osservò le labbra piene di Nami piegate in un ghigno, i suoi occhi nero-castani luminosi e i boccoli che le incorniciavano il viso ovale.

__

_ Robin lo osservava, la luce del sole le faceva brillare gli occhi neri di riflessi blu-notte. Gli sorrideva, due voluminose ciocche more le incorniciavano il viso, e il resto dei suoi capelli lisci le ricadevano dietro le spalle. _

_ “Passi sempre un sacco di tempo a fissarmi” disse gentilmente. _

_ Sanji le sfiorò la mano in cui teneva il bicchiere con il cocktail. _

_ “Perché sei una visione celestiale” le disse gentilmente. _

Sanji boccheggiò, mentre sentiva l’altra accarezzargli i fianchi, abbassandogli i boxer.

< Ti odio, maledetto cuore in me, diviso tra due visi > si disse. Le sue mani furono scosse da tremiti, avvertì una fitta al petto e dei rivoli di sudore gli scesero lungo la schiena.

Nami si slacciò il reggiseno e gli afferrò il mento, facendogli piegare la testa.

Sanji guardò i seni ignudi della giovane e si leccò le labbra, mugolando di desiderio.


	5. CAPITOLO 5

CAPITOLO 5

__

__Cuore in me   
Tu che desideri   
Prendi e non sai se c'è   
In te più colpa o più   
Felicità   
  
  


Zoro si sedette accanto a Sanji, entrambi sul primo gradino del ristorante davanti alla porta chiusa.

“Non vai a casa, sopracciglio a ricciolo?” gli domandò.

Sanji si accese una sigaretta e se la portò alle labbra, ne aspirò il contenuto sentendo il sapore di fumo e lo espirò in nuvolette grigio-bianche.

“E tu?” chiese.

Zoro incassò il capo tra le spalle e strinse entrambe le ginocchia con le mani.

“Non amo tornare al mio appartamento, lo sai” disse roco.

Sanji ticchettò con il piede per terra.

“Ora che abbiamo i quattrini potresti anche comprarti una casa migliore di quel tugurio” disse secco.

Zoro si grattò la pancia e sbuffò sonoramente.

“Già il mio patrigno aveva una villona. Se sono scappato dalla sua casa tutto lusso ci sarà un motivo” borbottò. Alzò il capo e si grattò la testa, passandosi le dita tra i capelli verdi.

“Sai il motivo per cui non voglio tornare in quel postaccio deserto” ringhiò.

Sanji socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Senti ancora la sua risata nel buio e se ti concentri puoi immaginarlo negli angoli della stanza che ti fissa con quel suo sorriso sciocco. Non era il mio ragazzo e non provavo per lui quello che provavi tu, ma anche a me manca. Se non fosse stato per lui, non saremmo mai diventati amici, ci saremmo ammazzati a vicenda” disse.

“ _Umphf_. Se non fosse per il suo ricordo, io ti strangolerei anche ora. Non ho dubbi che tu stia facendo una cazzat* ultimamente” ringhiò Zoro.

Sanji aggrottò le sopracciglia e espirò rumorosamente il fumo della propria sigaretta.

“Se Rufy fosse qui, chiederei consiglio a lui. Era così impulsivo, ma sincero e alla fine non sbagliava mai” gemette.

“Credevo che una volta realizzato il tuo sogno di avere il ristorante ‘ _All blue_ ’, saresti stato felice. Invece ti stai consumando più velocemente di quelle pestilenti sigarette.

Dimmi la verità, continui a vederti con Nami di nascosto anche se sei sposato, vero?” domandò Zoro con voce roca.

Sanji prese la sigaretta in mano, le dita gli tremavano.

“Sperando non fosse così evidente” gemette.

Zoro si accarezzò la fascetta nera che portava al braccio.

“Rufy se ne sarebbe accorto prima. C’era un motivo se da bambini, quando giocavamo ai pirati nell’asilo dell’orfanotrofio, lo chiamavamo ‘capitano’” disse con voce profonda.

Sanji annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

“Il cuore che è in me mi ha tradito, testa ad alga. Desidera e prendere da entrambe. Quando sono con loro c’è un misto di felicità e sensi di colpa che mi inebria e uccide lentamente. È come quando esagero con le sigarette, mi sembra di fare l’amore con la morte e la cosa mi esalta e distrugge al contempo.

Io le amo entrambe, non so scegliere. Pensavo che dopo il matrimonio avrei semplicemente dimenticato Nami, che lei mi avrebbe lasciato perdere, ma quella donna non ha mai rinunciato facilmente ai tesori” gemette.

“Non penso che lei lo faccia solo per i soldi. Ti ha puntato da quando eravamo ragazzini” ribatté Zoro.

Sanji fece cadere la cenere per terra e si rimise in bocca la sigaretta.

“Mi ha sempre considerato uno dei pezzi della sua collezione” rispose.


	6. CAPITOLO 6

CAPITOLO 6

__

_ Con una al sole   
Con l'altra di nascosto  _

__

La musica risuonava nella sala, gli archi ben si abbinavano con i violini. Il brusio di voci era soffuso ed ogni tanto qualcuno faceva tintinnare il proprio bicchiere di champagne in brindisi poco rumorosi.

“Buon anniversario di matrimonio”. “Cento di questi giorni”. Una serie di auguri venivano rivolti alla festeggiata, che con passo cadenzato avanzava verso il centro della sala, dove l’attendeva il marito.

Zoro, accomodato nella sedia vicino a uno dei tanti tavolinetti, la osservava da dietro. Guardava le spalle sottili di Robin, la linea delle ossa sotto la pelle, erano leggermente coperte dai lunghi capelli neri e lisci.

Robin si sfiorò i seni con una mano e prese tra le dita affusolate il ciondolo che indossava, giocherellandoci. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e sorrideva agli ospiti.

Zoro si portò un bicchiere di sakè alle labbra e lo sorseggiò avidamente.

< Ci sono molti convinti che se si è fisicamente stupende non si venga traditi. Spesso, quando i fatti dimostrano che non è così, la gente sconvolta dice: “ma era una bella donna”.

Eppure eccola lì la dimostrazione che non è così, sotto i miei occhi. Non posso dire niente, devo rimanere in un angolo a guardare come il  _cuocastro_  rovina tre vite, invece di una.

L’altro luogo comune è che l’amante debba essere per forza più bella della tradita. Non si rendono conto che è il possesso, il brivido del peccato e il modo di fare provocante a sedurre gli uomini deboli come quel biondino” rifletté.

Sanji prese la mano della moglie nella sua e appoggiò l’altra sul fianco della donna. La scollatura del lungo vestito azzurro di Robin scendeva fino all’ombelico, ma le lasciava ugualmente abbastanza coperti i seni.

Robin indossava delle calze a rete scure, che le nascondevano completamente le gambe, e la sua altezza, già superiore a quella del marito, era ulteriormente accresciuta dai tacchi a spillo blu elettrico che indossava.

I due festeggiati iniziarono a ballare un valzer, seguendo il ritmo della musica. Coppie d’invitati si unirono, iniziando a danzare intorno a loro.

Il battito cardiaco di Sanji era accelerato e lo sentiva rimbombare nelle orecchie. Le ciocche di capelli biondi gli ricadevano sull’occhio sinistro.

< La festa finirà verso le due, alle tre Robin sarà già profondamente addormentata grazie ai sonniferi che ha cominciato a prendere. Perfetto, così potrò vedere Nami per l’appuntamento delle tre e un quarto > rifletté il cuoco. Si schiarì la gola, continuando a fare un sorriso falso e alzò il capo.

La luce del sole che entrava dalle finestre illuminava la mora, facendo risaltare la pelle ambrata di lei.

“Sei bella come il giorno” disse Sanji seducente.

Robin accentuò il sorriso e arrossì.

“Splendi di luce propria, come una stella. Sei l’emblema dell’amore divino, sei pura agape”. Proseguì ad adularla Sanji.

“Tesoro, sei sicuro di pensarle davvero queste cose?” domandò Robin.

Sanji l’avvicinò di più a sé, continuando a ballare e le posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Lo penso davvero, voglio passare ogni giorno con te” giurò.

< Sì, voglio stare con te al sole e con Nami di nascosto. Non sono in grado di scegliere tra queste due mie vite > pensò.


	7. CAPITOLO 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citazione inspirata a una puntata di HIMYM.  
> Scritta sulla soundtrack Cuore in me del musical Il gobbo di Notre Dame.

CAPITOLO 7

__

_ Una è amore   
E l'altra è sangue al cuore  _

__

Sanji si portò il calice di vino alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, sentendone il sapore solleticargli il palato.

“Hai davvero deciso d’inserire anche la pizza tra le tue pietanze?” domandò Robin. Era appoggiata con un fianco alla parte di marmo del caminetto, di fianco alle fiamme scoppiettanti e guardava il menù.

“La mia non è solo una pizza” rispose Sanji. Inspirò il profumo del vino e chiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo di piacere.

“Ah no?” domandò Robin.

“La passata si riveste della croccantezza della base, il sapore del pomodoro si sposa con quello dell’origano in un’accoppiata sublime. Ti fa innamorare, ne vieni conquistato come da ogni altra ricetta che serviamo nel mio locale. Pensi di essere in estasi, ma poi, arriva lei: la bianca signora. Ti prende a sé, voluttuosa e lasciva, la mozzarella. I tonfi filamenti di formaggio, caldi al punto giusto, ti si sciolgono in bocca; cullando fra di loro il sugo e la pasta, già aromatizzata dalla lenta cottura nel caminetto.

In quel momento senti che sei a casa. Quella pizza ti riporta sempre a casa” le rispose Sanji. Finì di sorseggiare il suo vino.

“Quando si tratta di descrivere le tue pietanze, diventi un poeta” sussurrò la moglie. Lo raggiunse e si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona, accavallando le gambe affusolate.

Sanji si piegò in avanti e appoggiò il bicchiere su un tavolinetto di vetro, si voltò e strinse il fianco della donna con un braccio, accarezzandole la gamba con l’altra mano.

“Tu sei la migliore delle muse” ribatté.

Robin gli accarezzò la testa, i capelli biondi coprivano l’occhio sinistro del marito.

“E sapresti decantare anche le mie di lodi?” domandò.

“La tua voce è delicata come campanelle mosse dal vento e il tuo amore mi avvolge e mi culla. Tu, la signora della mia esistenza, il cammino sicuro verso la mia dimora.

Le tue labbra sono soavi e delicate, piene e seducenti anche quando sono piegate in un sorriso. I tuoi occhi sono i fari che mi riportano indietro dopo ogni tempesta, dolci e sicuri.

Tu, benigna presenza, mi rimani accanto giorno dopo giorno. Mi rassicuri nei momenti di sconforto e mi riporti alla pace. I tuoi tocchi, mai fuor di luogo o fastidiosi, mi ricordano che sono vivo e che posso ancora dare molto a questo mondo.

Non mi lasciare mai, mia celestiale creatura, non potrei sopravvivere lontano da te.

Tu, per me, sei amore” le decantò Sanji.

“Sei proprio un tessitore di lodi, tesoro” ammise Robin.

Sanji le sorrise, ma intorno ai suoi occhi si crearono delle piccole rughe. Afferrò la mano della sua sposa e se la portò alla bocca, sfiorandone il dorso con le labbra in un galante baciamano.

< Tu sei amore, ma Nami è sangue al cuore. Purtroppo io sono un peccatore e non posso vivere solo della beatitudine che tu mi porti, o mia celestiale visione > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“È tardi, mi conviene andare a letto. Mi raggiungi?” domandò Robin, alzandosi in piedi.

“Spengo il camino e vengo” rispose Sanji.


	8. CAPITOLO 8

CAPITOLO 8

__

__

_ Una è sempre   
Come l'eternità  _

__

Il mare si confondeva con il cielo alle spalle di Robin, la giovane era piegata in avanti e sorrideva, tenendosi il cappello con una mano.

Sanji si mise a correre sulla riva del mare, la raggiunse e l’abbracciò, stringendola a sé. Robin scoppiò a ridere e finse di divincolarsi, i suoi lisci capelli mori sferzarono il marito.

“Adesso ho capito perché ti piace tanto venire qui alla baia” ammise la donna.

Sanji la lasciò andare e allargò le braccia, inspirando profondamente, l’odore di salsedine gli punse le narici.

“Non sarà la spiaggia privata dei tuoi genitori, ma io adoro questo posto!” gridò.

Robin sorrise e gli cinse il braccio con le proprie.

“Si vede, sembri proprio un altro. Adesso che siamo in estate, dovremmo venirci più spesso” propose.

Sanji sciolse l’abbraccio e sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

“Non posso lasciare così a lungo il locale. Soprattutto in questo periodo di alta stagione” ammise.

Robin si mise in ginocchio sulla sabbia e si appianò le pieghe del vestito nero che indossava con entrambe le mani.

“Allora ci verremo anche in inverno. Al massimo faremo delle lunghe passeggiate. L’aria di mare che si respira qui ti fa troppo bene” ribatté.

Sanji si sdraiò al suo fianco. Robin mise la testa del giovane sulle proprie gambe e lo accarezzò, passandogli le dita tra i capelli.

“Hai lo stesso tocco che avrebbe una madre amorevole. Vorrei che questo momento tra noi non finisse mai” ammise Sanji. Guardò il cielo azzurro sopra di lui, le ciocche bionde gli coprirono l’occhio sinistro.

Robin si piegò in avanti, arcuando la schiena e gli baciò la fronte.

“Anche io, vorrei vederti sempre così sereno. Sembri brillare di luce propria, come un sole. Sì, sembri proprio un semidio figlio del sole” ammise.

Sanji ridacchiò.

“Quando parli così, sembri uno dei libri che ti piace tanto leggere. Dovrei comprartene di più, hai una cultura incredibile” ammise.

Robin gli accarezzò il viso con il dorso della mano.

“Anche tu hai dovuto studiare alta cucina per arrivare fino a dove sei arrivato” gli ricordò.

“Devo ringraziare tuo padre che mi ha pagato i corsi di perfezionamento. Io avevo imparato a cucinare sulla strada, in localini abbastanza malfamati” ribatté Sanji. Osservò un gabbiano solcare il cielo e ne ascoltò il verso farsi sempre più lontano.

< Vorrò Robin al mio fianco per sempre. Lei, per me, è una presenza eterna, anzi, è proprio l’eternità. Mi fa sentire perfetto, invincibile e immortale > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi, una ciocca bionda gli solleticò la guancia.

Il venticello tiepido solleticava i visi di entrambi, gli faceva aderire o gonfiare i vestiti addosso al corpo. Il cappello di Robin rischiò di volare via e lei lo dovette di nuovo tenere con la mano.

“Tu hai un dono. Il tuo cibo riesce a parlare direttamente ai sentimenti delle persone. Mi sono innamorata prima della tua arte e poi di te, ho scoperto l’uomo dietro l’artista” disse quest’ultima.

Sanji sorrise, ascoltando il proprio battito cardiaco e il rumore delle onde che provenivano dal mare.


	9. CAPITOLO 9

CAPITOLO 9

__

__

_ Con l'altra il tempo è niente   
E' vanità  _

__

__

Sanji si accese la sigaretta e infilò l’accendino nella tasca dei pantaloni, raggiunse la vasca ad idromassaggio e si sedette sul bordo di finto marmo. L’acqua era calda e le bolle risalivano in superficie, dando vita a dei rumori ritmici dovuti alle bollicine che scoppiettavano.

Nami si sedette tra le sue gambe e accavallò le proprie strette dai pantaloni rossi con gli strass e le paillette.

Sanji si tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra, il fumo si confondeva con quello che si alzava dalla vasca alle loro spalle.

“Casa tua non è niente male” ammise. Alzò il capo e indicò con l’indice, della mano con cui teneva la sigaretta, il soffitto da cui pendevano delle perle candide.

“Credevo che le collane di cui ti faccio dono le indossassi” disse.

“Lo faccio anche, ma adoro guardare quelle perle anche quando non le ho indosso” ribatté Nami. Si appoggiò il gomito sulla gamba e adagiò la testa sulle mani, sfiorandosi con l’indice l’orecchino rosso fuoco che indossava.

“In compenso le decorazioni sulle pareti sono stupende. Non riesco a riconoscere che disegni floreali sono, ma mi piacciono davvero tanto” ammise Sanji.

Nami gli afferrò la mano e se la mise sul fianco nudo, i suoi seni erano coperti solo dal pezzo di sopra di un bikini e solo in parte.

Sanji le accarezzò la pelle pallida, sentendola umida e fredda sotto le dita. Si riportò la sigaretta alle labbra e l’aspirò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Nami gli mise la mano sulla gamba, accarezzando la stoffa vellutata dei pantaloni di lui.

“Vuoi un po’ di bollicine?” domandò.

Sanji negò con la testa.

“Non mi va ancora di fare il bagno” rispose.

Nami ridacchiò.

“Sei così di classe e poi non conosci modi di dire così semplici? Io mi riferivo allo champagne” rispose lei. Si sporse in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i suoi boccoli arancioni. Afferrò il palo di ferro di un carrellino e lo avvicinò a sé, facendolo sferragliare.

Sopra di esso c’era una tovaglia candida, c’era una bottiglia di champagne dentro il secchiello con il ghiaccio. La giovane afferrò una banana da una fruttiera in simili argento, la sbucciò e se la portò alla bocca.

Sanji guardò le labbra sporte di lei e avvertì una fitta all’inguine.

“Sei una maledetta tentatrice. Ogni tuo tocco nasconde un doppio fine” si lamentò.

Nami si portò la banana alla bocca e ne morse la punta.

“Mi fai una persona peggiore di quanto io sia. Semplicemente desidero il tuo corpo e tu brami il mio. È uno scambio di prestazioni conveniente per entrambi.

Cosa ci posso fare se oltre ai soldi, non mi dispiace anche vedere de bei corpi? Gli uomini muscolosi, ma lisci come te, sono rari. Hai una bella pelle, un bel fisico e anche… qualcos’altro” rispose. Si leccò le labbra sporche di banana e fremette, batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le ciglia nere.

Sanji cercò di regolare il proprio respiro, era diventato accelerato e gli era aumentato anche il battito cardiaco. Il sudore gli aveva fatto aderire i capelli biondi al viso, le ciocche gli coprivano l’occhio destro.

“Un giorno saremo entrambi brutti e vecchi” le ricordò.

< Stare con Nami è vanità. Lei è la fugacità, il tempo è niente > si disse.


	10. CAPITOLO 10

CAPITOLO 10

__

__Cuore in me   
Tu sei diviso in due   
Cuori che   
Sono due muscoli   
Che mi conoscono   
  
  


Sanji accarezzò con la mano il gatto che aveva davanti, lo sentì miagolare piano e mosse delicatamente le dita pallide, sentendo il manto peloso e caldo sotto i polpastrelli. Socchiuse gli occhi, cerchiati da profonde occhiaie, il suo viso era pallido e le sue spalle tremavano leggermente.

“Vuoi un po’ di pesce, vero?” domandò con voce rauca. Fece dei grattini sotto il mento del micio che gli strofinò il capino contro il dorso della mano.

“Sfamare chi ha fame come te, mi ha sempre fatto stare bene” biascicò Sanji. Si voltò e prese dei resti del pesce, tra cui le teste, avvolti in un pacco. Uscì nel vicolo, seguito dal gatto che balzò giù dalla sedia su cui era ritto in piedi. La creatura miagolò, seguendolo e Sanji gli mise il pacco davanti l’uscio.

“E stai attento a non condividerlo con nessuno. Questo pesce non si merita di finire spaccato in due” disse Sanji. < Come me > rifletté.

Si chiuse la porta della cucina alle spalle e si guardò intorno.

< Nel giorno di chiusura questo posto sembra sempre popolato dagli spettri. È come se rivedessi il mio maestro Zef negli angoli che mi guarda severo > si disse.

Abbassò il capo e una lacrima gli solcò il viso, cadde oltre il mento e precipitò sulla sua camicia candida, inumidendola.

“Gli avevo sempre detto che con le donne sapevo essere un cavaliere. Eppure non avrei mai dovuto legarmi a nessuna di loro, per evitare di arrecare offesa alle altre. Ora rischio di spezzare il cuore alla donna più bella di tutte e sto svilendo a livello di un’amante di facili costumi forse la prima ragazza che io abbia mai amato”.

Da fuori provenne il verso del gattino, intento a litigare con altri suoi simili.

Sanji si nascose il viso tra le mani e cadde in ginocchio, singhiozzando. Curvò la schiena e le lacrime gli scivolarono lungo le guance, si passò le dita sul viso umido di lacrime e gettò indietro i propri capelli biondi. Fu scosso da singulti, si nascose la bocca con una mano gemendo.

In lontananza, nella strada fuori il locale, partì la sirena di una macchina.

Sanji si coricò su un fianco, sul pavimento e piegò le gambe, premendo le ginocchia contro il petto, abbracciandole. I suoi singhiozzi risuonavano tutt’intorno, alcune lacrime gli finirono in bocca e gemette dolorosamente. Strinse gli occhi, li sentiva bruciare e avvertì delle fitte al petto, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e ansimava rumorosamente. Gli sfuggì un grido, la sua voce rauca era stridula.

“Non riesco a uscirne!” gemette.

< Cuore in me, tu sei diviso in due cuori che sono due muscoli che mi conoscono. Ed entrambi battono furiosamente e dolorosamente, mi trascinano come due cavalli che finiranno per aprirmi a metà, uccidendomi.

Ti prego, cuore in me, smetti di battere, metti fine a questa mia terribile agonia, fammi ricongiungere alle persone che più di tutte mi avrebbero capito > implorò mentalmente.

Un rivolo di muco gli solcò il viso, mischiandosi alle lacrime salate.


	11. CAPITOLO 11

CAPITOLO 11

_ Sono schiacciato, ma   
La forza è mia  _

__

Nami afferrò un mandarino, inspirando l’odore della buccia.

Sanji la osservò, era appoggiato accanto alla finestra.

“Appena tornato da quella settimana al mare sembravi stare molto meglio. Invece ora hai le stesse occhiaie di prima. Forse dovresti rilassarti… con me” sussurrò Nami. Il vestito nero lungo che indossava le aderiva al corpo, la porzione di pelle lasciata scoperta sulla sua schiena faceva intravedere l’inizio di un tatuaggio che proseguiva sulla spalla.

Sbucciò lentamente un mandarino e ne prese il primo spicchio, porgendolo a Sanji. Il profumo del frutto riempì l’aria.

Sanji aprì la bocca e lei ve lo lasciò cadere all’interno.

Nami chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise, Sanji inghiottì lo spicchio.

“Amo i ‘mandarini’ e le ‘onde’” sussurrò seducente. Le infilò il dito nella scollatura e le osservò i seni.

“Per caso ti sei rifatta il seno?” domandò.

Nami gli tolse la mano, fletté le gambe piegandosi in avanti e gli tirò i pantaloni, guardando all’interno.

“E tu non hai intenzione di rifarti niente?” chiese ironica.

Sanji avvampò e indietreggiò, negando il capo.

“Sei sempre la solita, gatta randagia” si lamentò.

Nami si mise in bocca uno spicchiò di mandarino e lo succhiò.

“La vita da riccone non fa per te. Ammettilo, il concerto di musica classica a cui sei andato oggi con la tua dolce metà, ti ha annoiato da morire” disse.

Sanji scrollò le spalle.

< La verità è che penso di sentirmi bene, ma il mondo mi crolla sotto i piedi e non riesco a stare in piedi. Non so più quando piove o quando sono lacrime. Giorno e notte si confondono, mentre riesco a dormire sempre di meno >.

“In realtà è una vita comoda. Spero di abituarmici presto” rispose.

Nami si sporse verso di lui e gli afferrò le ciocche bionde che gli coprivano l’occhio destro, tirandogliele un paio di volte.

“Non mi sono rifatta. Semplicemente ti sei accorto che non sono niente male perché per una volta non le hai paragonate a quelle fuori misura di tua moglie. Apri gli occhi, sicuramente è lei che se l’è rifatte. Dovresti anche convincerla a rifarsi il naso” ribatté.

Sanji schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato e incrociò le braccia al petto, ticchettò con il tallone per terra.

“Mi piace così com’è” ribatté secco.

Nami si mise in bocca due spicchi di mandarino insieme e vi affondò i denti, scandagliandone il contenuto con la lingua.

“Non so, ma non mi sembri per niente felice. Forse quella vita non fa per te, al contrario di me, non sai goderti i soldi. Il denaro mi riempie di gioia” disse.

Sanji le tolse uno spicchio dalle mani e lo addentò con forza.

“Perché ami solo quello, demone dai capelli color mandarino e affilati artigli di pantera” borbottò.

“Attento, tu sottovaluti che la vera pantera è tua moglie. La consideri un angelo, ma in realtà, tra me e lei, dovresti temere più lei. Ha preso da suo padre, ti ricordo che è rinomato nell’ambiente degli affari. Io, invece, mi piego facilmente ai tuoi bisogni” ribatté Nami.

Sanji la trasse a sé con foga e la bacio.

< Sono schiacciato in questa mia eterna indecisione, ma la forza è mia > pensò.


	12. CAPITOLO 12

CAPITOLO 12

__  
Cuore in me   
Ti senti lacerato 

__

Nami si premette sulla testa il cappello nero a falde larghe che indossava e si voltò, guardandosi intorno. Intravide due ragazzi all’angolo della strada intenti a chiacchierare, tornò a guardare davanti a sé e proseguì, passando di fianco a delle vetrine di negozi.

< Si è fatto davvero tardi > pensò. Svoltò in una stradina laterale e proseguì, alcuni lampioni erano fulminati. Teneva il capo chino e le vaporose ciocche arancioni le solleticavano le guance, se ne mise una dietro l’orecchio e sospirò.

L’odore di spazzatura proveniente da un cassonetto le arrivò alle narici, facendole storcere il naso. Socchiuse gli occhi, facendo ondeggiare le sopracciglia nere.

< Forse mi sarebbe convenuto prendere l’autobus, ma mi stancavo ad aspettarlo per un’altra mezzora. Si aspettano che uno li paghi, quando fanno sempre almeno un’ora di ritardo > rifletté. Si strinse la borsetta al petto, un rivolo di sudore le scivolò lungo il collo facendoglielo pizzicare. Sentiva risuonare il rumore prodotto dai propri tacchi ad ogni suo passo e il proprio battito cardiaco era accelerato.

< Non vedo l’ora di essere a casa. Un tempo avrei potuto chiedere a Rufy di accompagnarmi… mi manca > rifletté.

_ “Sanji è un tipo strano. Parla sempre come se il suo cuore avesse vita propria” si lamentò Nami. _

_ Rufy piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli. _

_ “Cucina così bene, che per me potrebbe far parlare anche la sua spatola” ribatté. _

_ “Sì, ma è così strano” si lamentò Nami, giocherellando con il proprio orecchino. _

_ “Suo padre e i suoi fratelli si divertivano a prenderlo in giro. Erano davvero cattivi. Per questo lui è cresciuto così” disse Rufy. _

_ Nami scrollò le spalle e volse lo sguardo. _

_ “Non m’interessa il suo tragico passato. Ci esco solo perché voglio divertirmi” disse secca. _

_ Rufy si sporse in avanti e la guardò in viso, sorridendole. _

_ “Secondo me ti piace come a me piace la carne” la stuzzicò. _

_ “Per dirlo con parole sue, il cuore in me, si sente lacerato tra i miei sentimenti e i miei sogni; ma alla fine sceglierà i soldi” rispose Nami. _

_ “Non ho capito bene. Perché se ami qualcuno non puoi realizzare i tuoi sogni?! Io riuscirò a portare avanti i miei senza rinunciare a nessun sentimento!” trillò Rufy. _

_ Nami roteò gli occhi. _

_ “Perché tu sei un bambinone e quella povera vittima del tuo ragazzo ti permette tutto quello che ti passa per la testa” borbottò. _

< Alla fine non è riuscito a realizzare niente, ma forse è stato meglio così, è rimasto sempre un bambino e non ha mai scoperto com’è realmente il mondo. Mi manca la sua dolcezza e la sua ingenuità, me lo sarei ritrovato a lamentarsi perché ancora preferisco i soldi alle persone > pensò Nami. Alzò il capo, vedendo il semaforo verde e attraversò.

Una macchina svoltò all’improvviso, accelerando rumorosamente e la investì, il rumore dell’impatto risuonò tutt’intorno. Nami gridò e venne sbalzata indietro, rovinò al suolo e rotolò, una ferita profonda e sanguinante si era aperta sul suo addome e parecchie ossa le si erano spezzate.


	13. CAPITOLO 13

CAPITOLO 13

__  
  


__

__Cuore in me   
Che ami perché sei   
Amato Tu lo sai   
L'amore è farlo e tu   
Quindi lo fai 

__

Robin guardò la propria macchina finire schiacciata sotto il compressore dello sfasciacarrozze e si tolse gli occhiali neri da sole. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, il vento le faceva ondeggiare il foulard che indossava e i lisci capelli intorno al viso.

“In questo periodo non sa quante volte mi è capitato di trovarmi davanti un cliente con la macchina distrutta a seguito dell’investimento di un cervo. Però nessuna era bella come la sua, mi dispiace davvero tanto” disse lo sfasciacarrozze.

Robin si volse nella sua direzione e gli sorrise.

“Siete molto gentile a preoccuparvi per me. Però non temete, mio padre mi ha già promesso di regalarmi una macchina nuova” disse gentilmente.

< E si sarebbe occupato anche dell’incidente se glielo avessi chiesto. Perché so che l’amore è anche fare ciò bisogna fare, come schiacciare la testa di certe vipere. Voleva rendere me un cervo dalle ampie corna, portandomi via l’uomo che mi ama e che il mio cuore ama di risposta > rifletté.

“Suo padre è il proprietario anche di questa mia ‘baracca’. Non mi stupisce che si possa permettere il meglio per una figlia dolce e meravigliosa come voi” disse l’uomo.

Robin strinse un pugno all’altezza dei seni prosperosi, arrossì e chinò il capo.

“Siete una persona così cara. Dirò a mio padre di trattarvi con gentilezza” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e accentuò ancora il sorriso.

< Il mio unico rammarico e non averla potuta investire più di una volta, ma non penso che arriverà viva neanche in ospedale. I soccorsi saranno arrivati tardi. Quella stradina era deserta e nessuno mi avrà neanche visto. In ogni caso, avevo falsificato la targa e ora mi sto sbarazzando della macchina compromettente > pensò.

“Mi raccomando, però. Mantenga il più completo riserbo su questa faccenda. Mio marito si preoccuperebbe così tanto per la mia saluta a sapere che ho avuto un incidente. Sa, è così buono e caro con me, mi ama davvero tanto. Pensa che stasera mi porterà all’inaugurazione di una mostra al museo, nonostante abbia tanto lavoro da sbrigare” disse gentilmente.

L’uomo si grattò la testa calva e ridacchiò.

“Come si potrebbe non amare un gioiellino come lei, mia cara? Capisco suo marito!” disse gioviale.

Robin gli posò un bacio sulla guancia barbuta.

“Ancora grazie e arrivederla” disse. Si voltò e si allontanò, con passò cadenzato. Abbassò il capo e raggiunse una limousine parcheggiata davanti al cancello d’ingresso, un autista muscoloso le aprì la portiera.

“Signora, suo padre la aspetta” disse quest’ultimo. Il suo viso era in ombra, nascosto dalla visiera del suo cappello.

“Ti ringrazio Adam, portamici subito, allora” rispose Robin. Entrò in macchina e l’autista le richiuse la portiera, Robin si appoggiò al sedile e alzò il capo.

< Nessuno mi porterà via il ‘mio’ tenero cuoco. Ho deciso che mi sarebbe appartenuto nel momento stesso in cui l’ho visto > rifletté.

La macchina partì e Robin chiuse gli occhi, regolando il respiro, sorrise, piegando le labbra piene, una ciocca di capelli le finì tra i seni prosperosi.


	14. CAPITOLO 14

CAPITOLO 14

__

_ Con una in cielo   
Con l'altra nell'inferno  _

__

La luce dei lampioni nella strada illuminavano entrambi gli uomini.

“Ho aspettato a dirtelo perché non volevo mandassi a putta*e il locale. Però è giusto che tu lo sappia, Nami è morta in un incidente d’auto ieri notte” disse Zoro.

Sanji impallidì e indietreggiò, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi.

“È una sorta di scherzo idiota che tu e lei avete ideato? Cos’è, vuoi punirmi per la mia vita immorale, adesso?!” gridò.

Zoro negò con il capo e si guardò intorno, osservando le finestre chiuse e un’auto parcheggiata nella strada deserta. Avanzò, fino a mettersi davanti all’altro cuoco.

“Si tratta solo della verità. Se non vuoi credermi, puoi andare a vedere il suo cadavere in ospedale. In fondo che ti aspettavi da una dissoluta come lei? Avrà fatto incavolare qualche amante che prima ha illuso e poi respinto, una volta finito di depredarlo di tutti i suoi averi” disse secco.

Sanji ansimò.

Un pipistrello solcò il cielo sopra le teste dei due, battendo furiosamente le ali. La sua figura, illuminata in parte dalla luce dei lampioni, era più scuro del cielo blu-notte.

Sanji cercò di raggiungere Zoro con un pugno al volto, quest’ultimo lo scansò e gli afferrò la mano con la propria, premette fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa. Sanji digrignò i denti e balzò, raggiungendolo al petto con un calcio, Zoro fu costretto a lasciarlo andare.

Sanji saltellò sul posto, muovendo le spalle, piegò il capo a destra e a sinistra facendo scricchiolare il collo.

“Non può essere vero!” sbraitò. I suoi occhi erano sporgenti e si stavano arrossando sempre di più.

Zoro si pulì la bocca con il dorso di una mano e con l’altro si massaggiò lì dove il calcio lo aveva raggiunto.

“Perché non dovrebbe esserlo?! È sempre fottut*mente vero. Come quando è morto l’unico uomo decente che in questa vita di mer*a avessi mai conosciuto!” sbraitò. Digrignò i denti e parò i calci successivi, volanti e diretti al suo viso, con il braccio muscoloso su cui indossava la fascia nera. “Ti ricordo che mi è morta anche la sorella, ma non mi sono mai dimostrato un debole come te” ringhiò.

“Piangere i propri morti non è debolezza. E tu non devi parlarne così. Non capisci, era nostra amica ed era…” gridò Sanji con voce rauca. Nella parte finale della frase la voce gli cedette.

< Robin mi ha fatto vivere in un paradiso, ma Nami è riuscita ancora una volta a gettarmi in un inferno > pensò Sanji. Singhiozzò e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, i capelli biondi gli ricaddero davanti agli occhi, coprendoli entrambi. Strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nella carne. Le gambe gli tremavano, il suo battito cardiaco era irregolare e ansimava.

Zoro lo raggiunse con un pugno al volto, Sanji gridò di dolore e cadde a terra di schiena, strisciando sull’asfalto.

Zoro piegò in avanti il capo e sputò a terra, alzò la guardia dei pugni fino al petto muscoloso.

“Avanti, fatti sotto,  _cuocastro_. Fammi vedere se sai fare di meglio” lo sfidò.

Sanji si rialzò in piedi, ondeggiando.

“Sei solo felice che io sia precipitato nel tuo stesso inferno” sibilò.


	15. CAPITOLO 15

CAPITOLO 15

__  
  


_ Una è miele   
E l'altra è dolce fiele  _

Sanji si rigirava nel letto, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il corpo, coperto solo da dei boxer blu aderenti, e lenzuola sotto di lui gli sembravano bollenti. Udiva il ronzare di una zanzara risuonargli nelle orecchie e ansimava, gli occhi gli bruciavano. Socchiuse un occhio e osservò l'orario segnato dalla radio-sveglia. Da fuori la finestra proveniva lo stridio delle cicale. Si alzò seduto sul letto e si avvicinò le gambe al petto, premendo con le ginocchia contro lo sterno. La sua pelle pallida lasciava intravedere le ossa sottostanti. Si nascose il viso tra le mani ed espirò pesantemente, aveva delle occhiaie profonde.

Si voltò e osservò Robin addormentata nell’altra metà del letto, una ciocca bionda gli ricadde davanti all’occhio sinistro. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, alcune piccole rughe gli segnavano il viso.

< Ultimamente mi ha visto distrutto, nervoso, instabile. Ho persino smesso di mangiare e parlo poco, con aggressività. Eppure lei mi rimane sempre accanto > rifletté.

“Ti ringrazio di essere sempre dolce come il miele, con me” disse con voce roca, la gola gli bruciava. Si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulla fronte della donna addormentata. Quest’ultima mugolò nel sonno e si girò, mostrando la schiena nuda al marito.

Sanji le sorrise e sfiorò con la punta delle dita alcune ciocche dei lunghi capelli neri di lei, sentendole lisce. Si coricò su un fianco a sua volta, socchiudendo gli occhi e avvertì una fitta al petto.

Si sdraiò a faccia in su e guardò il soffitto, si sollevò le ciocche di capelli liberandosi il viso e cercò di regolare il proprio respiro. Gli doleva il collo e gocce di sudore freddo gli scivolavano lungo il corpo.

Il respiro regolare di Robin era in parte coperto dal ronzio delle zanzare, sempre più molesto.

Sanji riuscì ad addormentarsi, ma il suo respiro rimase irregolare. Una ciocca dei suoi capelli biondi gli scivolò sul viso coprendo il suo occhio destro.

_ “Mi vuoi dimenticare?” domandò Nami. _

_ Sanji si guardò intorno, era in una camera dalle pareti di un banco abbacinante ed era sdraiato in un’amaca. _

_ “N-no” sussurrò. Un odore pungente di fiori gli punse le narici. _

_ Nami si passò le dita tra i seni, stretti da un bikini bianco a righine azzurre; sotto la stoffa s’intravedeva la forma dei suoi capezzoli. _

_ Sanji impallidì vedendo delle ali, dalla forma di quelle di un pipistrello, con delle membrane rosso sangue, sulla schiena di lei. _

_ "Vieni da me" sussurrò Nami allungando le mani verso di lui, con le braccia aperte. Era avvolta da un bagliore vermiglio e i capelli arancioni le fluttuavano intorno al viso. _

_ Sanji deglutì e sfiorò le mani di lei con le proprie. _

_ “Non è possibile. Tu sei morta” biascicò. _

_ Nami scoppiò a ridere e la sua risata cristallina risuonò nella stanza. Si voltò e indicò un comodino di vimini, su cui era appoggiato un coltello. _

_ “Ti basta quello per raggiungermi. Non vuoi ricongiungerti a me?” domandò, sporgendo le labbra piene. _

_ Sanji deglutì, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso. _

_ “Non capisco” ammise. _

_ Nami si leccò le labbra piene con un movimento voluttuoso. _

_ “Io non sono sempre stata il tuo ‘dolce fiele’? Non vuoi averne più,  _ Sanji-kun _?” lo invogliò._

Sanji spalancò gli occhi, ridestandosi.


	16. CAPITOLO 16

CAPITOLO 16

_ Una ascolta   
Le mie promesse al vento  _

__

__

Robin osservò lo schermo del proprio cellulare e aprì un messaggio.

< Non ho ancora trovato niente, le farò sapere > lesse. Chiuse il messaggio e rimise il proprio cellulare in tasca. Alzò il capo e osservò il lampadario sul proprio soffitto.

_ “Miss. Nico, che sorpresa vederla. Come mai qui?” domandò Bibi. Masticò rumorosamente una gomma da masticare e si appoggiò allo schienale della propria poltrona, incrociando le braccia. _

_ Robin si appoggiò la borsetta sulle gambe e la aprì, tirandone fuori un rotolo di banconote. _

_ “Mio marito è di nuovo strano. Non vorrei ci fosse di mezzo un’altra ‘strega’” disse. _

_ Bibi sorrise e si piegò in avanti. _

_ “Sa, sarò anche una semplice investigatrice privata, ma non credo che suo marito finisca vittima d’incantesimi” sussurrò con tono malizioso. _

_ Robin socchiuse gli occhi. _

_ “Il suo parere non m’interessa. Faccia solo il suo dovere” rispose gelida. _

Udì dei passi e si voltò, impallidì vedendo il marito raggiungerla, aveva il viso incavato e il suo corpo era scosso da leggeri tremiti.

“Amore, forse dovremmo andare dal dottore. Non puoi continuare a digiunare. Tu per primo sai quanto è importante mangiare. Non cerchi sempre di soddisfare i tuoi clienti?” domandò.

Sanji deglutì e cercò di fare un sorriso.

“Hai ragione” disse roco.

Robin gli rifece il nodo alla cravatta.

“Finirai per non avere le forze per continuare a lavorare. Il tuo collega mi ha anche detto che ti ha trovato spesso intento a rimettere” disse. Passò le mani sulle spalle di lui, appianandogli la stoffa della giacca.

“Lo sai che quel tipo esagera” mormorò roco. La camicia gli stava due volte più larghe.

“Sì, ma anche io lo vedo che c’è qualcosa che non va. Forse dovresti prendere i miei sonniferi. Sono sicura che il dottore ce li prescriverà” ribatté Robin.

“Ti prometto che mi farò visitare entro la fine del mese” disse Sanji e giocherellò con una delle ciocche bionde che gli coprivano l’occhio sinistro.

“Me lo prometti davvero?” chiese Robin con voce preoccupata.

Sanji le sorrise, le accarezzò la testa con la mano tremante e le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

“Certo” disse gentilmente, ma con voce rauca.

Robin abbassò lo sguardo.

“Ti sento borbottare nel sonno. C’è qualcosa che devo sapere?” domandò.

Sanji le prese il viso tra le mani e fece un sorriso, il suo viso era pallido e aveva delle occhiaie profonde.

“Sono solo incubi. L’importante è che da sveglio ci sia tu a guidarmi. Andremo insieme dal dottore, ti va?” domandò.

“Certo” disse Robin, con voce leggermente più squillante.

< Sono due settimane che le faccio promesse al vento, ma non sono malato. Non ho bisogno di andare dal dottore > si disse Sanji.

Robin mise le mani su quelle di lui, sorridendogli a sua volta.

< Eppure lei è sempre qui, ad ascoltare le mie menzogne. Mi merito di soffrire così, per come tratto un simile angelo > si colpevolizzò.  Si allontanò dalla moglie e si tolse le ciocche di capelli dal viso, sistemandole dietro l’orecchio.

“Ora devo uscire” la salutò.


	17. CAPITOLO 17

CAPITOLO 17

_ E l'altra come mento   
E le sconfesso  _

Sanji avanzò tra le tombe, tenendo il capo chino. Il sole gli colpiva il volto e il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso, lo sentiva pizzicare lungo la schiena, cercò di regolare il proprio respiro. Le gambe gli cedeva e cadde in ginocchio, ansimò e alzò il capo, vide un uomo in lontananza guardarlo, scuotere il capo e allontanarsi.

Sanji strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, mise la mano per terra sopra una serie di sassolini, che gli lasciarono il segno, e si diede la spinta rialzandosi in piedi. Si cercò nelle tasche della giacca, ne estrasse un pacchetto di sigarette e con la mano tremante ne estrasse una, rimise al suo posto il sacchetto di sigarette.

Recuperò l’accendino e, dopo aver acceso la sigaretta, se la mise in bocca. Raggiunse una lapide in cui era incastonata, sopra le scritte, l’immagine di Nami. Era una foto che la raffigurava più giovane, con i capelli corti e una magliettina a righe.

Sanji sentì gli occhi arrossarsi e diventare liquidi, si lasciò cadere in ginocchio davanti alla lapide.

“Il fissato dei coltelli deve aver speso davvero tanto per farti avere una tomba qui, ma Rufy ne sarà felice. Almeno ritroverà una vecchia amica in questo cimitero” disse con voce rauca. Si dondolò avanti e indietro, scosso da una serie di fremiti.

“Mia moglie pensa che sia andato in anticipo a lavoro, non qui. Le ho mentito… di nuovo. Lo continua a fare, per vederti, anche se ormai non servirebbe più a niente. Le potrei solo dire che vengo a trovare una mia amica di giovinezza morta o potrei dire che vengo solo a trovare Rufy. Sai, ho lasciato dei fiori anche a lui. Ormai non parlo molto di lui, ma anche Robin sa chi fosse per me e cosa ha significato averlo perso”.

La sigaretta tra le sue labbra tremava e aspirava il fumo rumorosamente.

“Non dovrei essere qui. A farti sentire come sconfesso i giuramenti che faccio a mia moglie. Che cazz* dovrebbe significare venire a trovare una semplice amante? Io desideravo il tuo corpo, tu i miei soldi, ora come ora, nessuno dei due può guadagnarci niente da altri incontri”.

Boccheggiò, la gola gli bruciava e pulsava, il sudore gli solcava la fronte e i suoi occhi sporgevano in fuori.

“L’unica cosa fottut*mente importante nella mia vita doveva essere il ristorante. Perché non è così?! PERCHÉ?!” sbraitò. Diede un pugno alla lapide e si graffiò le nocche con il marmo, digrignò i denti e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Dovrei essere da mia moglie adesso, per prendere un appuntamento dal dottore. Le ho fatto delle promesse e vorrei esaudire i suoi desideri. Lei non è com’eri tu, lei se lo merita” gemette. Diede un altro paio di pugni, aprendosi delle ferite superficiali, facendo scendere delle dense goccioline di sangue.

“Io non voglio continuare a fare vuote promesse al vento. Io voglio diventare un marito fedele e sincero. Aiutami a dimenticarti, ti prego. Smettila di visitare i miei sogni, smettila” implorò.


	18. CAPITOLO 18

CAPITOLO 18

_ Cuore in me   
Amato, ma spezzato  _

__

Robin fece scivolare la pillola nella bocca del marito e sfiorò le labbra di lui con un bacio.

“Sono felice che tu ti sia finalmente deciso a farti curare dal dottore” disse.

Sanji batté un paio di volte le palpebre, iniziò a vedere sfocato. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre avvertiva i muscoli rilassarsi, si abbandonò contro la poltrona e i tremiti alle sue gambe cessarono.

“Q-quando potrò… interromperle?” biascicò.

Robin, seduta sulle sue gambe, gli accarezzò l’accenno di barba bionda sul viso.

“Presto, tesoro. Vedrai, tornerai a lavorare in tempi brevissimi” lo rassicurò. Lo vide tentare di socchiudere gli occhi, lo sguardo del giovane uomo era vacuo e le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Mi manca il ristorante” biascicò Sanji. Si massaggiò le tempie e sospirò pesantemente, le braccia gli formicavano.

Robin gli posò un bacio sul collo e si rialzò in piedi, dandogli un paio di pacche leggere sulla gamba.

“Lo so che vivi solo per quel posto, ma godiamoci questi momenti insieme” propose.

Sanji allungò la mano verso di lei e le sfiorò la mano con la propria, stringendola a fatica.

“Allora godiamocelo” mormorò con voce strascicata.

Robin si sedette nuovamente sulle gambe di lui, si piegò e gli prese il collo tra le labbra, succhiò la pelle candida lasciando un segno vermiglio.

Sanji si sforzò a tenere gli occhi aperti, vedeva la figura di lei parecchio sfocata, simile a un’ombra. A tentoni le accarezzò delicatamente la schiena. Ingoiò uno sbadiglio, gli occhi gli bruciavano e la testa rischiava di ricadergli in avanti. Delle ciocche di capelli biondi gli finirono davanti all’occhio sinistro.

Robin lo guardò addormentarsi, gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo fece accomodare totalmente sullo schienale della poltrona.

Gli accarezzò il viso esangue, sentiva gli zigomi di lui sotto i polpastrelli. Lo ascoltò respirare pesantemente e ne guardò il collo muoversi, il petto alzarsi e abbassarsi regolare.

Si rialzò in piedi, raggiunse il divano e prese un plaid sopra di esso, lo utilizzò per coprirci Sanji.

“Mi basta sapere che adesso siamo insieme, solo noi due, per godermela. Ora nessun’altra potrà portarti via da me.

E dopo aver visto come mi occupo di te, sarai tu stesso a decidere di essermi fedele per riconoscenza. Nessuna strega si metterà più tra noi” sibilò.

Sanji mugolò nel sonno e si coricò su un fianco.

__

_ “Il mio cuore è amato, ma spezzato. Perché non riesco a sentirmi in pace?” domandò Sanji. Osservò la distesa d’acqua davanti a sé, una luce candida la illuminava. _

_ Nami gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, guardando il mare a sua volta. _

_ “Finché non ci ricongiungeremo, non sarai mai felice. Non ti rendi conto che l’amore di lei ha qualcosa di asfissiante? Torna da me e divieni realmente libero” rispose. _

_ Sanji sospirò pesantemente. _

_ “Voglio il mio ristorante” gemette. _

_ Nami si scostò da lui. _

_ “Se lo avessi voluto realmente, non lo avresti perso. Esattamente come non avresti perso me” disse. Si alzò in piedi, i suoi piedi nudi affondavano nella battigia. Fece una serie di passi avanti e Sanji la osservò allontanarsi camminando sull’acqua. _


	19. CAPITOLO 19

CAPITOLO 19

__ Cuore in me   
L'amore ti ha chiamato   
E tu ti spacchi in due 

Sanji cercò di tenere ferma la mano che gli tremava con l’altra, le gambe gli cedevano. Rischiò di ricadere contro il mobiletto di ferro. Guardò la propria immagine riflessa nella lama.

_ Il suo riflesso divenne sfocato, tremò e scomparve. Al suo posto apparve il viso di Nami, intenta a sorridergli. La giovane gli fece un occhiolino, una ciocca arancione ondulata le finì davanti al viso. _

Sanji sospirò pesantemente e sbatté con forza il coltello sul mobiletto. Indietreggiò e ansimò, negando il capo.

“Allora è vero, non sei più in grado di cucinare” si sentì dire.

Sanji si voltò e vide Zoro entrare nella propria cucina, si leccò le labbra screpolate.

“Sono quei maledetti medicinali. Al momento mi lasciano completamente stordito” biascicò.

Zoro incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso.

“Hai definitivamente perso la sanità mentale,  _cuocastro_?” ringhiò.

Sanji fece un sorriso storto e allargò le braccia.

“Così pare. Tu non l’hai mai avuta, in compenso” lo punzecchiò. Ricadde in avanti e Zoro lo afferrò al volo, lo aiutò a sedersi.

“Tua moglie resta una creatura celestiale, ma sta diventando un vero cane da guardia. Ho seriamente pensato che non mi avrebbe nemmeno fatto entrare” disse Zoro con voce roca.

Sanji si nascose il viso con una mano, cercando di regolare il respiro.

“È preoccupata perché ho perso completamente il controllo.

Parliamo d’altro. Come sta il ristorante?” domandò.

“Se la cava, ma maledetto, vedi di rimetterti presto. Ti stiamo aspettando tutti quanti. Ci manca quasi la tua pessima cucina” ribatté secco Zoro.

Sanji fece una risata roca. Zoro si allontanò da lui e si sedette nella sedia accanto, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo.

“Ho sempre sonno. Dormo davvero tanto, ma il dottore dice che la dose è ancora troppo bassa. Presto nemmeno riconoscerò il tuo brutto muso. Non che quello mi dispiaccia, fissato dei coltelli, ma vorrei evitare di non sapere nemmeno chi è mia moglie” spiegò Sanji con voce rauca. Gli occhi gli bruciavano e fu colto da un altro capogiro, ansimò pesantemente.

“Lo sapevo che tutta questa dannatissima storia non sarebbe finita bene. Scommetto che con quei medicinali non puoi nemmeno bere. Pusillanime fino in fondo, ora” ringhiò Zoro.

< A modo suo si sta preoccupando e non ha tutti i torti. Ho bisogno di tornare a cucinare, ne sento il bisogno… Se solo non fossi stato così indeciso > si disse Sanji.

_ Sanji si portò il bicchiere colmo di martini alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. Un’oliva gli cadde in bocca e la masticò rumorosamente. Osservò Nami cantare sul palco, teneva il microfono con entrambe le mani e i suoi capelli erano legati in un voluminoso chignon. _

_ Le luci colorate dei riflettori facevano brillare le paillette con cui era decorato il suo abito da sera lungo. _

_ Sanji sospirò pesantemente. _

_ “Dovrei essere già tornato a casa da Robin, ma altri cinque minuti qui. Cosa vuoi che succeda? Nami ha una voce così bella e io voglio sentire solo un po’ di sana musica” si mentì. _

_ < Cuore in me, l’amore ti ha chiamato e tu ti spacchi in due > si disse. _


	20. CAPITOLO 20

CAPITOLO 20

_ Tu cosa sei?  _

__

Sanji rabbrividì, sentendosi toccare alle spalle. Si voltò, vedendo la tenda della doccia, regolò il respiro e si voltò, chiuse gli occhi e mise la testa sotto il getto d’acqua. Si passò la spugna sul corpo smagrito, le ossa premevano contro i muscoli. Rabbrividì per l’acqua fredda, si tolse i capelli umidi dal viso e si pulì la schiuma candida lentamente. Finì di lavarsi, chiuse l’acqua e tirò la tenda, uscì e afferrò l’asciugamano, infilò le scarpe di tela bianca. Si asciugò i capelli, s’infilò l’accappatoio. Raggiunse i vestiti ammonticchiati sul water, finì di asciugarsi e si vestì, appendendo nuovamente l’accappatoio. S’infilò calzini e scarpe, aprì il bagno e uscì, percorse tutta la casa e raggiunse la porta. Vide un’ombra di sfuggita, batté le palpebre e tornò a guardare, notando una lampada. Scrollò le spalle e uscì di casa, proseguì lungo la stradina di ghiaia, ai cui lati c’era dell’erba secca di un pallido giallo dorato. Tra i radi ciuffi verdi si nascondevano delle lucertoline, che facevano dei bassi rumori. Tra le fronde degli alberi si udivano i versi delle cicale che si ripetevano, il sole gli arrosava la pelle candida.

Percorse la stradina fino al cancello alla fine del giardino in un’oretta, attraversò il grande cancello e si allontanò dalle telecamere.

< Mi conviene allontanarmi adesso che Robin non è in casa o m’impedirà di uscire. Ed io ho proprio bisogno di una ‘tirata’ > pensò, estraendo una sigaretta dalla tasca. Era ammaccata, se la accese con l’accendino e inspirò rumorosamente. Si allontanò dalla casa, scendendo per la collinetta e intravide una figura fissarlo da dietro una macchina. Assottigliò gli occhi e si diresse in quella direzione.

“Hi” salutò Bibi, dimenano le dita sottili.

Sanji osservò la giovane, che indossava un prendisole azzurrino e un cappellino al contrario.

“Ci conosciamo?” domandò.

Bibi sfilò un telefonino dalla tasca e gli mostrò il primo numero.

“Non direttamente, ma so molto di te. Devi ringraziare la tua mogliettina per questo” disse.

Sanji corrugò la fronte.

“Hai il numero di mia moglie. Questo significa che conosci Robin, non me” ribatté secco. Espirò rumorosamente una nuvoletta di fumo.

“Sono un’investigatrice privata. Ecco la licenza” disse Bibi, mostrandogli una tessera nel portafoglio.

Sanji si grattò un sopracciglio, impallidendo.

“Mia moglie mi fa spiare?” chiese rendendo più ringhiante la voce.

Bibi si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Il tuo angelo del focolare è molto più pericoloso di quanto credi. Fosse in te mi preoccuperei per la salvezza del tuo amico dai capelli verdi” disse.

“ _Marimo_? Come mai?” domandò Sanji, impallidendo.

“Si sta facendo troppo curioso. Presto scoprirà che tua moglie ha, diciamo, convinto il medico ha darti una dose massiccia di tranquillanti. Non che tu non abbia bisogno di cure, ma invece di darti quelle ideali, preferisce stordirti. Così, uccellino, perdi il vizio di lasciare il nido” spiegò Bibi.

Sanji prese la sigaretta con la mano tremante e digrignò i denti.

“Tu cosa sei? Una buona samaritana che ha deciso di salvarmi?” domandò.

Bibi negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli azzurri.

“Non esageriamo. Semplicemente se si scopre il mio ruolo in questa storia, potrei essere accusata di concorso in omicidio. E se diviene plurimo, è un bel guaio” spiegò.

Sanji si concentrò sul rumore delle cicale, il respiro irregolare.

“O-omicidio?” chiese rauco.

Bibi mise entrambe le mani sui fianchi.

“Tua moglie ha ucciso la tua amante” rispose gelida.

A Sanji cadde la sigaretta di mano.


	21. CAPITOLO 21

CAPITOLO 21

_ Cuore in me   
Osceno più del sesso  _

__

Zoro teneva la schiena curva e il suo viso fissava quello di Sanji.

“Sei sicuro di quello che mi stai dicendo?” domandò quest’ultimo.

Zoro fece ondeggiare la sedia della cucina su cui era accomodato, facendola scricchiolare.

“Decisamente. Te l’avevo detto che era un po’ che le azioni di tua moglie non mi convincevano. Quella donna è sempre stata bellissima e meravigliosa, ma il dottore deve averle messe strane idee in testa.

Fossi in te, la convincerei a cambiarlo” disse.

“Sai, forse le voci su suo padre…” mormorò Sanji. Afferrò lo schienale della sedia dell’altro e la raddrizzò.

“Inizi a credere ci sia dietro un giro di mafia?” chiese Zoro, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Sanji piegò di lato il capo.

“Forse” bisbigliò.

“Pensi che lei lo stia facendo di proposito? Perché? Ti ama no?” domandò Zoro, alzando la voce.

Sanji ticchettò con la punta della scarpa di vernice nera sul pavimento.

“Ultimamente ho scoperto che le manca una macchina. Non era tra le sue preferite e non ci ho fatto caso” sussurrò.

“Ha tante macchine?” chiese Zoro, guardando il viso dell’altro. Gli occhi di Sanji erano cerchiati da delle profonde occhiaie.

“Sì, ma non le cambia spesso. Sono da collezione, me lo avrebbe detto se l’avesse venduta” rispose Sanji.

Zoro si grattò la testa.

“ _Cuocastro_ , non capisco cosa stai insinuando” ammise.

“Niente” mentì Sanji.

< Non posso davvero credere una cosa del genere. Non posso! > pensò.

Zoro si grattò il mento squadrato.

“Ti conviene andartene prima che lei ritorni. E fammi un favore, stanne fuori” lo pregò Sanji.

“ _Umphf._  Tutto sommato siamo amici, non vedo perché…” borbottò Zoro.

Sanji si ticchettò l’indice sulle labbra.

“Occupati del ristorante. Se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa…” lo pregò.

“Così mi preoccupi di più” disse roco Zoro, impallidendo.

Sanji strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Io te lo sto affidando, Zoro. Per quanto mi riguarda, puoi anche chiamarlo ‘Rufy’ in suo onore” disse, indurendo il tono.

Zoro rabbrividì.

“Quello è il tuo sogno. Sta a te occupartene” ribatté.

“Nel caso non dovessi riprendermi” lo interruppe Sanji.

Zoro giocherellò con la fascia nera sul suo braccio.

“Cambiata cura, guarirai in fretta. Smettila di preoccuparmi, sopracciglio a ricciolo. Stai facendo dei discorsi strani” cercò di rassicurare l’altro.

“Ne riparleremo domani, promesso. Dopo una bella notte di sonno, smetterò di essere così catastrofico. Questi medicinali mi stanno confondendo” mormorò Sanji.

“Smetti di prenderli” ordinò Zoro, corrugando la fronte.

Sanji sospirò.

“Certo, al massimo li sputerò di nascosto a Robin” gli bisbigliò vicino all’orecchio.

“Ci conto” ringhiò Zoro

“Siamo cresciuti in strada, simili trucchetti siamo in grado di farli entrambi”. Aggiunse Sanji, mantenendo basso il tono. Si allontanò dall’altro che aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Va bene, a domani” borbottò.

< Sì, ci sto credendo. Come ho fatto a convincermi così facilmente che Robin, la mia dea, il mio angelo, sia un’assassina?

Cuore in me, osceno più del sesso, il tradimento ti ha reso marcio. Oh Robin, perdonami per la mia mancanza di fede > pensò Sanji. Guardò Zoro alzarsi dalla sedia, lo accompagnò fino alla porta. Zoro uscì dalla cucina, dirigendosi all’uscita della casa.

Sanji indietreggiò, i capelli biondi gli coprivano metà del viso mettendoglielo in ombra. Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia.


	22. CAPITOLO 22

CAPITOLO 22

__ Cuore, che   
Cuore sei?   
Cuore in me 

__

Sanji guardò il proprio riflesso nello specchio, il suo corpo ignudo aveva la pelle ingrigita e le ossa premevano contro la pelle. Con il coltello si tagliò alcune ciocche di capelli biondi, facendoli cadere per terra, le sentì solleticargli i piedi. Guardò il proprio riflesso nello specchio e deglutì rumorosamente, facendo muovere il pomo d’Adamo.

“Cuore in me che cosa sei? Ora sei vuoto e sento solo la mia assenza.

Nami o Robin, fino alla fine non hai saputo scegliere, vero?” domandò con voce rauca. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso, i suoi occhi cerchiati erano arrossati.

“Un’assassina, l’altra una vipera ricattatrice. E tu in mezzo. Sciocco e stupido cuoco. Perché non hai saputo scegliere?!” si gridò con voce rauca.

Fuori dalla finestra della sua camera risuonava il verso di alcuni uccelli, il verso delle cicale si era fatto sempre più forte insistente.

Sanji strinse il manico del coltello che teneva in mano, alzò il braccio sopra di sé e guardò il proprio riflesso anche nella lama.

“Oh, quasi dimenticavo. Quando prepari qualcosa la cosa più importante è sempre l’atmosfera.

Questo è l’ultimo atto, se non sarò perfetto questa volta, non lo sarò mai più.

Mi sono sempre servito come il più delizioso e prelibato dei piatti. Questa volta, sarò un tripudio. Che la vittima sacrificale risplenda più del sole” disse con voce febbricitante.

Avvicinò una poltrona alla finestra, spingendola con un rumore stridulo.

“Mia moglie sta tornando con il medico per obbligarmi a prendere le pillole. Devo sbrigarmi se voglio che trovi la sorpresa” mormorò. Controllò che la poltrona fosse illuminata e si allontanò. Spostò lo specchio in modo che fosse ritto davanti alla poltrona.

Teneva gli occhi sgranati e faceva un sorriso isterico.

Si accomodò nella poltrona e accavallò le gambe sottili, guardò il proprio riflesso. La luce del sole gli creava un’aureola di luce dietro la testa, facendogli splendere di riflessi dorati i disordinati capelli biondi.

Si mordicchiò le labbra fino ad arrossarle, sentiva le dita sudate e il manico del coltello si era inumidito. Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul proprio battito cardiaco, isolandolo dai rumori che provenivano da fuori. Cercò di regolare il respiro e il battito cardiaco, erano entrambi accelerati.

“Cuore mio, muoio per te.

Nami non so se mi ricongiungerò a te o alla mia Robin. Mi allontano da entrambe, perdendomi nella mia incapacità di scegliere.

Una cosa sola è sicura, rivedrò il piccolo Rufy molto prima di  _Marimo_. Glielo saluterò” bisbigliò.

Strinse con più forza gli occhi, corrugando la fronte, imperlata da pallide goccioline di sudore. I suoi muscoli erano tesi e le vene del collo gli si erano gonfiate, pulsando.

Sanji si conficcò il coltello nel collo, squarciando la pelle pallida con uno schizzo di sangue vermiglio, che man mano, colando sul suo corpo, si tingeva sempre più di denso rosso-nerastro. Il cuoco perse la presa sul coltello che rimbalzò sulle sue gambe e cadde a terra, con un clangore metallico.

Il cadavere rimase immobile mentre la luce del sole si faceva via via più aranciata, man mano che si avvicinava il tramonto.

“Amorino, sono a casa” disse Robin, aprendo la porta.

Il suo grido di terrore e disperazione risuonò per tutta la villa.


End file.
